


Saturday Nights

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Insecure Liam, Liam has to tell his parents the truth, Liam's parents love him, Love, M/M, Protective Theo Raeken, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Song fic, Theo Saves Liam, Theo lives with Liam, but Theo loves him more, inspired by Saturday Night ft. Kane Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: There was a time when Liam could remember things being better. He was happier. Every Saturday, his dad would take the day off work just to help him practice LaCrosse. And Every Saturday night his mom would make dinner for the three of them. They’d stay up late playing games with each other and go to bed all happy because of all the fun they’d had.But things changed.





	Saturday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Kahlid's Saturday Nights ft. Kane Brown. I think it's one of the better one-shots I've written recently so I hope you enjoy.

There was a time when Liam could remember things being better. He was happier. Every Saturday, his dad would take the day off work just to help him practice LaCrosse. And Every Saturday night his mom would make dinner for the three of them. They’d stay up late playing games with each other and go to bed all happy because of all the fun they’d had.

But things changed. It all started when Liam transferred to Beacon Hills and Liam became a werewolf. He never told his parents. He was afraid they’d be scared of him. So he kept it a secret.

Then one Saturday, his dad had to work and before they knew it, Liam had already out mastered his dad so they canceled their weekly practice. Liam was rarely home after being turned. But even though he was never around, his mother always tried to get him to visit with her. She told him that even though his dad was working, they could still have fun together.

But with everything that Beacon Hills thrust upon him, he was always out late on Saturdays with the pack fighting whatever evil happened to be in town that week. Saturday nights were no longer filled with happiness and fun for Liam’s family.

And by the time, there was actually a decent break in the supernatural crimes spree, Liam’s dad was never home anymore and Liam’s mom was avoided by the young werewolf. It seemed like whenever they talked that got in fights. But it wasn’t her fault. She was confused. She didn’t understand and after being shut out by Liam for so long it was like she didn’t want to anymore.

Despite the lack of togetherness Liam’s family had these days, they were still willing to welcome a stray pup from the streets, Theo. Once upon a time, Theo had been a source of evil. He’d been the reason he was out late Saturday night with his pack instead of with his mom having a good time.

Now Theo was Liam’s only source of relief. He didn’t have to hide that he was a werewolf from him and his didn’t have to hide from his parents alone. He had someone he could be angry at that would understand. Theo was someone Liam could talk to, vent about his parents when he couldn’t pretend everything was OK anymore. Theo was exactly what Liam didn’t know that he needed.

Theo didn’t just bring relief to Liam though. He brought relief to his parents. He helped his mother around the house, talking to her when her own son was shutting her out. And she grew to adore Theo as if he were her son too.

And Theo even managed to catch Liam’s dad on occasion. He bought him lunch once a week in return for letting him stay in his home. And he kept up on vehicle maintenance for him since he was so busy. It was all the little things that Theo did that gave them all hope.

And here, on a Saturday night, Liam was wishing things could go back to the way they were. He wished his dad was home. He wished he could smell his mom cooking dinner and hear their laughter downstairs as they played around with each other.

But instead, he was with Theo. Now Saturday nights were spent with Theo. It started out with them playing video games but then they talked all night. Then the next week they skipped the video games, staying up late talking until they fell asleep on Liam’s bed. By the next week, they were sneaking around together behind Liam’s parents’ backs.

“How come I can’t stand being around them anymore?” Liam asked one Saturday night when they were laying in Liam’s bed close to each, legs tangling up in the middle of the bed. He knew Theo wasn’t an expert at all things family but he was just so lost, feeling broken. “But with you, everything is just so easy.”

“They only know what you let them see, Liam. And you let me see a lot more of you than they do so they don’t get you, they don’t understand you like I do,” Theo said. He tried his best. He said what he thought was the truth and he certainly hoped he was right. And if he wasn’t, he might as well tell Liam something he knew was true. “They care about you a lot, Liam. They really do but nowhere near like I do.”

“...cause you understand me,” Liam said doubtfully.

Theo smiled. “Yeah.”

Liam bit his lip, watching Theo. It was true. They knew more about each other than anyone and that’s why it worked. But Liam missed his parents. He knew things could never be the same after all that’s happened but with Theo around it gave him hope that maybe Saturday nights could be what they once were. And if Theo were there, it would be even better.

“I think I need to tell them,” Liam announced, his eyes glossy, heart beating rapidly, so nervous and afraid.

“Which part?” Theo asked. “About you and me or about you being a werewolf?”

“All of it,” Liam replied without hesitation. All of it. He needed to tell them all of it. He wanted them to know why things had gone sour between all of them. “They deserve to know everything.”

And what Theo said next is what made Liam know that everything would be OK. “I’ll be there with you.”

And he was. Liam sat down with his parents and had a talk. He told them about the supernatural side of things first. He told them what was important to know and Theo helped him. He told him about Scott biting him at the hospital and about his pack. Liam had planned on leaving the part about Theo being a villain out of the story so that Theo could tell when he was ready but apparently the timing had been right. Theo didn’t go too far into detail but he let them know that he wasn’t always so genuine.

They explained things to them for an hour or two. In the end, Liam’s parents were actually relieved. “Why?” Liam asked.

They looked at each other. “We thought we’d lost you,” Liam’s mother said.

“And that maybe you were doing drugs,” his dad added. “Between that, your IED, and you not talking to us, we weren’t sure what to do.” Liam knew they fought about it. He never heard or saw it but he could feel the tension at times.

“I’m sorry I never told you before,” Liam admitted. “And I’m sorry it drove us apart. I just hope it’s not too late for us to be a family again.”

And that’s what changed things for the better. The truth. All Liam needed to do was tell them the truth. “It’s Saturday night,” Liam’s mother pointed out. “Why don’t we do like old times and play some games.”

Liam smiled, completely forgetting that he was forgetting one thing he promised Theo he’d talk to his parents about. “Yeah. That would be great.”

When Liam’s mother got up, Theo cleared his throat. “Actually, uh… there’s… another thing you should probably know.” Theo looked at Liam who got a guilty look on his face when he realized he needed to make another confession. And those nerves were back, making his knee bounce and his breath hitch. Theo smiled. “You know what, babe? I got this one.”

Theo looked at Liam’s parents, both were waiting expectantly for Theo to get on with it. So he did. “Um. Let me start out by saying thank you for letting me live here and be a part of your family.” At least, he tried. “Liam and I… well, we’ve gotten close.”

Liam pursed his lips and looked at Theo wondering where he was going with this.

“Like really, really close,” Theo said, hoping Liam’s parents weren’t so oblivious they wouldn’t understand what he meant. But Liam didn’t learn his oblivion from nowhere. Theo said. “We’re together now.”

Theo felt really uneasy when Liam’s mother started laughing. He flinched when she reached out and patted him on the shoulder and said, “It’s cute that you think we didn’t know. Now, who’s gonna pick out the game first.”

Saturday nights never were the same. But Liam was more careful to take time for his family. He didn’t hide everything from them anymore and it felt so much better. Now Saturday nights were spent with his parents and Theo. They’d take turns cooking dinner and then they’d stay up late playing games or watching a movie together.

Saturday nights weren’t a thing of the past that Liam missed anymore. It was something he could look forward to.


End file.
